


Miss me?

by acornsandarrows



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid's back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss me?

Astrid poked her head through the door, peering around the forge interior. It smelled of wood and fire and metal, and the sound of clanging came from the far corner. Tiptoeing inside, she bit her lip to stop from grinning, and wended her way as quietly as possible through the room. Hiccup was standing with his back to her, one hand on the bench in front of him. Astrid crept forward carefully until she was standing directly behind him, then leaned forward and whispered,    

“Surprise.”

Hiccup yelped, flinching away from her and spinning on the spot so he almost fell over. Astrid caught him and helped him up, laughing.

“Astrid! What the?”

“Miss me?” she grinned slyly, poking his chest.

“I. You’re back! Oh gods Astrid you” but she grabbed his chin and pulled him closer so he wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

They broke apart, Hiccup smiling crookedly.

“Ahh I was enjoying the peace and quiet” he sighed regretfully.

“Yeah yeah” she rolled her eyes, looking him up and down. “You’ve grown” she noted. Then she frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to have an apron on? Or at least a top?”

“Ah. Well. You know”    

Astrid punched him

“Hiccup you idiot! I can’t believe Gobber lets you work like this—Chief would have a heart attack if he knew”  

“Gobber doesn’t have quite as good a grasp on the situation as you seem to think” Hiccup mumbled, and Astrid sighed.

“Oh my gods” she punched his arm again “what am I going to do with you?”

“He-hey!” he pointed an accusatory finger at her “who’s the one sneaking up on people when they’re surrounded by plenty of dangerous machinery, weapons and molten metal?”

Astrid opened her mouth, then closed it again.     

“Yeah well. At least. At least…” She trailed off. Hiccup snorted, starting to laugh. “What’s so funny?” she glared at him.

“I uh. I missed you” he chuckled. Astrid huffed, folding her arms.

“Well… I missed you too”

“Ok” he said softly, kissing her again.

“Ok” she agreed.             


End file.
